


Together Against All Odds

by cosmic_blue



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_blue/pseuds/cosmic_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now don't get clingy and try to follow me."</p>
<p>But of course she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Against All Odds

The air was stale in the dark suite. The sheets felt moist and dirty.

She was lying on the bed, not yet opening her eyes. She felt a faint light from the other room through her eyelids, and although she knew she was an idiot if she honestly believed Benny was still there, she wanted to cling to that small glimmer of hope for just another minute.

She opened her eyes. The other side of the bed was cold.

She stood up. There was a note left on the end table.

***

It had only taken a second for her journey to turn from a one of revenge to some kind of weird and twisted romance. When she walked through the doors of The Tops casino last night her only aim was to kill Benny as fast as she could and then fight her way out or die trying. Not that she was exactly suicidal—those drinks she had had before crashing in may have made her feel stupidly brave and powerful.

But the moment she spotted the checkered suit, loud and gaudy—yet oddly handsome when worn by him, all those thoughts left her, leaving behind a void in her brain. She walked to him, not being able to process what to do next or what to feel.

When he finally spotted her, she had no choice but to go with her gut.

And, apparently, this was where her gut took her. In his bed. Alone, and with neither of them dead. She was basically handed a gift-wrapped opportunity to settle the score, and she had not accepted it, instead giving it away to spend a single night with a man she thought she hated.

Except that she couldn’t find a trace of that hatred any longer. It felt almost like her whole journey from that shallow grave in Goodsprings with bullets in her head and no caps in her pockets was an act of love. Like she had always craved him.

***

_Pussycat_

Right, she never did give him her name.

_Thanks for showing this cat the best hey-hey he’s ever-ever!_

Maybe she did want him dead, after all.

_I wish I could stay for another round, but this gent’s got places to be, things to do._

Classy.

She was standing still, staring at the note. Tears were falling from her face. Why? She had had one-night stands before. She had been left without even a note before, and she had left others without even their lives before and it had never made her feel alone or vulnerable. But there she was, sad and lonely, wanting nothing more than to catch up with Benny.

_I won't be around for a while, but if everything works out right, you and me are a date, got it? Wouldn't miss it for all the caps in Vegas._

She’d make him make good of that promise.

_Now don't get clingy and try to follow me._

She made a mental note to tell Benny not to try boss her around when she’d find him.

***

Everything would still be fine if he hadn’t slept with the courier girl, Benny thought. He wouldn’t be tied up in a legion camp, waiting to be slaughtered in the arena or crucified. There was no girl—or guy for that matter—on the Strip he couldn’t get, so why did he have to fall for the one who wanted to kill him?

_Fall for._ Benny didn’t want to admit it to himself, but after that night he had felt something he hadn’t known was still in him. He didn’t want to leave her in the middle of the night. A courtesy farewell note quickly became more of a letter, and Benny had to force himself put the pen down and leave. It was ridiculous, almost as if he was the one with a brain damage.

Really, everything would still be fine if he wasn’t such a poor executioner, he thought. He wouldn’t be spending his last days, maybe just hours alive agonizing over a girl who had probably forgotten him already. She sure got over her burning desire to kill him pretty easily.

And then he wondered why he hadn’t asked for her name.

***

Tracking down Benny wasn’t hard. The walk down to Cottonwood Cove was. Getting to New Vegas was easy, her anger and hatred driving her onwards. But this was different. She had no idea if Benny was still alive, or if Caesar had invited her in the Fort just to kill her off. Strangely, the latter didn’t feel nearly as big a threat.

She wished she wasn’t traveling alone. Maybe having some company would help her take her mind off Benny for a second. Hell, if she had company, maybe she wouldn’t so desperately cling to a man who had tried to murder her.

Nevertheless, there she was, sitting on a boat on its way to the Fort. To Benny. Or his corpse, anyway. She had no plan because she didn’t know what to expect. But then again, she never had. If she couldn’t talk or sneak her way out of a tricky situation, her guns had always done the trick.

When they arrived, it was already late. A guard took away her belongings, and then asked her to follow.

“Caesar will see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning. A private tent with food and drink has been prepared for you,” the guard said, with clear resentment in his voice.

***

Benny was surprised how well he was taking the whole slowly-waiting-for-a-certain-death thing. For the past few days he had been going through the wonderful night with the courier in his mind over and over again. He had been terrified at first, but now the only regret he felt he had was not staying with her in his room forever. Fuck politics, fuck New Vegas. He had enough caps to live a simple yet fairly protected life in some remote town for the rest of their lives.

Or maybe rule New Vegas together with the courier. Be the king and queen of the _New_ New Vegas.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rustle behind the tent he was held in. It was night, but the moon and the torches outside gave off just enough light to be able to somehow see inside. He could only hear something going around the tent and then entering. But he didn’t see a thing.

Before he could do anything, he felt a hand pressing on his mouth, still not seeing anything or anyone. Tired, hungry and tied up, he couldn’t do anything as an invisible force pinned him down.

Then the invisible hand slowly lifted from his mouth and someone kissed him.

It couldn’t be.

Benny could feel familiar hips on top of him. Fingers ran under his jacket—her hands were delicate, yet her grip was firm. It was her. He was probably hallucinating or maybe dead, but he didn’t care. He desperately wanted to get out of his ropes so he could grab her and take her right there.

He tried to feel her with his bound hands. She wasn't wearing her armor from that night, but something soft and thin—and strangely clean considering she just travelled there across the wasteland, presumably by foot. Probably something from the legion, then. The fabric was silky and the courier's skin beneath it warm and heavenly. That feeling alone made him want to forgive the legion and all they'd done.

The kiss broke, and he felt her breath on his mouth, hot and rapid. Maybe he'd get lucky after all.

"C'mere baby," he said in a voice much too loud. He could barely see her figure as distorting light, yet he could see her face in his mind's eye. Not even slightly panicky, but furious and concerned, assessing the situation. Just imagining that made him feel more relaxed and on top of the situation despite having his hands tied.

"Odds ain't in our favor, so how 'bout a quick one?"

It was a gamble. She could easily flee and leave him high and dry. He had a feeling she didn't want to kill him anymore but then again, this broad was insane. And what did it matter really, he was dead anyway.

Luck was on his side. He felt her hands swiftly move downwards and work his pants open incredibly fast. He groaned as her hips slowly lowered, allowing him to enter. It didn't take many thrusts for him to come. Much too fast for his liking, but time wasn't exactly on their side.

Benny heard her quietly panting, and wanted nothing more than to touch her and hold her. Instead, she stood up, leaving him feeling cold and helpless.

"I slipped something in your pocket. A switchblade. Loosen up your ties. I'll get you when I'm done with the preparations," the courier whispered as he helped him tidy up.

"Why not right away?" Benny asked.

"The pier is too heavily guarded. I have to go get my gear back and then we can sneak out of here and take down the pier guards. It won't take long."

He felt her turning away towards the opening she came in through.

"Next time it's your turn to get tied," he whispered. She said nothing, but he could once again guess the expression she was wearing.

And then, she was gone, like it had never happened.

At least Benny had left a note.

***

She returned to her tent, still feeling hot. She shouldn't have done that. But then again, maybe it was for the best. They could both very well die tomorrow. At least they had no regrets.

But there was no more time to waste. She had to move now.

Now that she knew Benny was okay and in good enough condition to run, she only had to get her weapons back and they could escape. She also needed to get a Stealth Boy for Benny since she could only sneak one past the guard when they took her things. She took a deep breath and quietly ran towards the tent she had seen a guard take her gear to.

It wasn't easy getting to the tent. The area was well-lit and there were guards with their mongrels everywhere. It wasn't like she had planned. Another deep breath. When no other guards were in sight, she dashed to the door and slashed the lone guard's throat open before he could say a word. She opened the door, killed the guard inside in equally fast manner, and dragged the other body in.

It'd be a matter of minutes before one of the guards noticed their colleague missing and saw the pool of blood outside the tent. There would be no question who did it. So she grabbed a keychain from one of the dead guards and tried the keys to a big metal container.

The first key didn't open the lock.

She heard steps from the other side of the tent closing in.

The second key didn't work either.

The guard stopped just around the corner.

The third key opened the lock.

She held her breath. After what felt like an incredibly long time, the guard turned around and went back the same way he had come from. She quickly took her things. No time to change into armor, she thought and turned around to the door.

And just then, a guard shouted. They had found the blood.

Quick, she took her knife and slashed the back of the tent. She sprinted to Benny's tent, hoping the bloody mess she had left behind in the other direction attracted the guards’ attention.

When she reached Benny's tent, he was already freed from his ropes, ready to leave. He was clearly surprised to see her covered in blood and breathless.

"Baby, ain't we got enough excitement for one night?"

"It didn't go as I planned. Come on, we've got to run."

She handed him a gun.

"You found Maria," he said, clearly pleased. But they didn't have time to chitchat. She took his free hand and pulled him out.

The next few minutes were hectic. There were guards behind every corner. But she and Benny were quick, and somehow managed to reach the pier and took a boat.

"Let's go", she said. As Benny sat down and took the oars, she threw a single grenade back to the shore. The whole pier went up in flames.

"Whoa," Benny yelled. "These the preparations you did?"

She nodded and sat down with her gun.

***

When they reached the shore they still couldn't believe they were alive. They walked through the night until they had found a sheltered, abandoned shack. The sun was already up when they finally dared lower their weapons and lie down on the floor. Benny was the first to break the silence.

"What now, baby?"

His voice was softer than she had ever heard before.

"I don't know."

"Had a lot of time to think in that tent."

A pause.

"About you and me. Together, baby, nothing's gonna stop us. We'll hit the jackpot, the two of us."

He was as arrogant as ever, but there was honesty and a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

"We could rule the New Vegas together. Give it a thought."

She wanted to give him a reply, but fatigue was taking over. She had not slept for over a day, and she couldn't remember last time she had had a proper night's sleep. Traveling alone through wasteland filled with dangerous creatures and gangs.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

***

It was raining when she woke up. Benny was sitting next to her, looking at the horizon.

"You didn't leave this time."

"Couldn't leave my ace in the hole."

"You already did. Twice."

"Third time's the charm, baby."

He paused, then leaned over her.

"How 'bout picking up where we left off last night? Bet you have more tricks up your sleeve."

She was still wearing the same thin outfit from last night, only it was now torn and covered in dirt and blood. Although Benny hadn't been able to seen her last, he was sure she looked even hotter now.

He touched her, slowly, through the fabric. She sighed. Gently, he slid his hand over her breasts and stomach down to her thigh. Then he ripped away what was left of the cloth and kissed her deep and long.

He threw aside his jacket and loosened his tie. He looked at her. Finally, he could take a good look at her. No one wanting him dead in the immediate future, no one even knowing where they were, including himself. He could've stayed that way forever, but he wanted her too badly not to touch. Much like the night she had returned to him from the dead. Dangerous, damaged and absolutely irresistible.

She felt his chest through the shirt. It had been pure white on their first night, but now it was dusty, grey and blood-splattered. His touch felt different, too. Raw and honest. Dare she say, loving? His hair was messy and he had a thick stubble in his previously baby-smooth chin.

Benny couldn't take it anymore. He opened his pants and entered her easily. He groaned, as her body moved in response to his. He started moving slowly. It felt even better than the first time.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close. She touched his messy hair as he kissed her and held her face.

They picked up their pace as Benny came closer to coming. When he was finished, they collapsed on the shack floor in an embrace.

It was raining heavily outside. Benny reached for his jacket and pulled it over her.

"So will you take the New Vegas with me, baby?"

She smiled at him.

"I will."

He hesitated for a second.

"I love you baby. More than anything"

"I love you too, Benny."

Then he remembered.

"I still haven't got your name, platinum."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic in a long time and the second ever to publish. All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
